Chapter 2 - Follow Your Heart
Shellington's POV Shellington: She loves me... *I pulled off another petal. Shellington: She loves me... Not... *I pulled off the last one and sighed. How come this always happened when I did this? I dropped the stem and stretched. Geez, I felt tired. I walked to the HQ, where I saw Captain Barnacles talking to Kwazii about... Something. They noticed me walk in, and stopped speaking. Captain Barnacles: Good morning, Shellington! Shellington: Hello, Captain. Has anyone seen Dashi? *Captain Barnacles gave me a nervous look, and then he looked at Kwazii for help. Huh... Was it something I said? Kwazii: Shellington, I think you should stay here. You know... Help take care of some jobs? Shellington: Aw... I guess so. *With that, I walked to my Science Lab. *Captain Barnacles's POV Captain Barnacles: Thanks for saving me, Kwazii. Kwazii: It was no trouble, Captain. Now, where were we? Captain Barnacles: I'm still really confused between Dashi and Tweak... Kwazii, I like BOTH of them. Kwazii: This is confusing to me too. I've never been through something like THIS before! Captain Barnacles: Do you think I should speak to Professor Inkling about it? Kwazii: No... We should talk to Peso or Shellington. Professor Inkling doesn't really have his brains anymore.... Captain Barnacles: But, Kwazii... Shellington likes Dashi! Kwazii: Oh, uh... Right. So Peso? Captain Barnacles: I doubt Peso has ever been in a... Kwazii: PESO!!! Captain Barnacles: ...relationship. *I sighed and turned to the Octo-Hatch where within seconds, Peso would pop out of it. When he did, he rushed to Kwazii with a worried look. He pulled out his medical bag and began taking everything out. Peso: How are you feeling, Kwazii? Kwazii: Peso, it's not me that's hurt. *Peso turned to me and gasped. Peso: Captain? Captain Barnacles: Not me, either. We just wanted to talk to you. Peso: Oh, ok. So, what's up? Kwazii: Captain is confused. Peso: About what? *He turned to me and stared into my soul. Not literally, but it felt awkward. I shuddered and looked at Kwazii again to help. But I knew what he's say... "If this is your crush, you should be the one explaining." I sighed. But what if Peso wasn't trustworthy? After all, he is the best friend of one of my crushes... *Dashi's POV *I had a bad feeling about going up into the HQ. I stood at the Octo-Shoot, waiting for some kind of answer. Dashi: Maybe I should. No, something could be happening up there that is something I'm not going to like. No, I want to go up there! No, I can't! *But before I knew it, I was sliding to the HQ. What have I done? I felt quizzy. Suddenly, I arrived in the HQ, but hid in the shadows. A conversation was going. ?: But, what will you do? ?: I'm not sure yet. That's why we came to you. ?: But I've never been though something like this! ?: Sure, you haven't! All you do is choose a girl. *Just choose a girl? What kind of conversation was this!? ?: I have an idea. Maybe you should choose the person you're closest to. ?: Uh, Peso... He's close to both girls. *I was literally freaking out. What were they talking about!? ?: I got it! I'm going to question both! ?: That's not a good idea, actually. That could convince both you like them, and that'll cause an argument. ?: Captain, you should just follow your heart. ?: Yeah, maybe I should. ?: Close your eyes... *Then, it was silent. I felt weird. I tried to get a little out of the shadows to see, but if I did, they'd see me. I continued hiding, until... ?: I got it! I'm choosing Tweak! *I chocked. ?:good choes she is loving and carring but most of all adventuruszzssssssfff